


crank dat

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitting, Gen, Soulja Boy Tell'em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulja Boy up In it (oh)<br/>Watch Me Crank It<br/>Watch Me Roll<br/>Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy<br/>den Super Man Dat (oh)<br/>Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh<br/>(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)<br/>Now watch me yuuuuuuuuuh<br/>(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)<br/>Now watch me Yuuuuuuuuuh<br/>(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)<br/>Now watch me Yuuuuuuuuuh<br/>(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crank dat

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically (slightly late) for Saeko's birthday. 
> 
> Happy birthday my beautiful goddess nee-san. 
> 
> Also fuck you Alistair for this prompt.
> 
> Watch this for the full effect because I suck at describing dancing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UFIYGkROII

“Ryuu! I swear to god if you don’t get off that table I’m gonna beat your ass!” Saeko was standing in the kitchen, hands on her hips. She’d spent the last forty minutes trying and failing to make rice. What kind of fourteen year old Japanese girl doesn’t know how to make rice? The type who has two ten year old boys fighting and chasing each other around the living room. If her parents hadn’t insisted they stay inside Saeko would have tossed them out hours ago. 

“You’re not supposed to say bad words.” It was Nishinoya who yelled that from his place balanced on the back of the couch. 

“And you’re not supposed to talk back to your elders, you little brat, get off the couch like that!” Noya rolled and landed on the seat of the couch with a thud. Ryuu was still standing on the coffee table, his arms full of pillows that he was systematically throwing at Noya. She glanced back at the rice. She was afraid to take the lid off and check it again but she was almost certain it wasn’t done yet anyways. 

Ryuu jumped off the table, finally and rolled on the carpet. “Can I turn on music?” He yelled as he hit the CD button and slid a disc into the stereo. Saeko didn’t bother to answer, although she was going to say yes. She liked having music on all the time, but her parents didn’t let her play it in the living room often. The deep bass of some American hip hop song blared through the house. 

She started to recognize some words. 

_Watch Me Crank It_  
_Watch Me Roll_  
_Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy_

All her friends had been watching the music video and learning the dance to this song, she realized, and now Noya and Ryuu had shoved the coffee table up against the wall and begun to dance. They weren’t dancing _well_ , they were ten year old boys after all, but Saeko could see the potential. She turned off the rice, it probably wasn’t cooking anyway, and went into the small living room. 

“You guys actually wanna learn that dance?” 

They both stopped and stared at her as if she had just offered them all the secrets of the universe.

“You know it?” Noya asked.

“Of course she knows it!” Ryuu piped in, pushing Noya in the shoulder. 

She stretched her arms out and waited for the next chorus, bouncing lightly on her toes. As it began they watched her. Her dance wasn’t perfect, she missed a few steps but when the chorus repeated Ryuu and Noya tried to copy the best they could. 

They jumped, criss crossed their legs, and flipped their wrists, jumping to the side during the _Crank that_ part. When the song called for them to _Supah Man dat_ Ryuu lifted Noya and the smaller boy stretched his arms out as if he was flying. 

Each time the chorus repeated Ryuu and Saeko flailed their arms and pointed to Nishinoya when the rapper repeated: 

_Now watch me **yuuuuuuuuu**  
(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)_

Noya laughed the first time, recognizing his own name in the song, and everytime after that he posed dramatically when they pointed. 

They repeated the song a dozen times, perfecting the known moves of the chorus and creating their own for the rest of the song. Saeko forgot completely about her failed rice attempt and when their parents came home all three of them had collapsed on the couch in a fit of panting giggles. She was the only one awake when the door opened and she gestured as well as she could for her parents to be quiet with the two boys curled into her sides. She might not have the hang of making food yet, but she was good at babysitting, she decided.


End file.
